Raiders of the Lost Nomicon
"Raiders of the Lost Nomicon" is the twenty-eighth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on July 13, 2013. Synopsis When Randy loses the NinjaNomicon, he must save it before hundreds of years of Ninja wisdom are revealed to his enemies. Plot The episode starts off with Randy in the NinjaNomicon, climbing a waterfall. Randy slips and falls (because of a couple of falling fish), landing in the water and the Nomicon "helping" him to the surface. Randy claims that the Nomicon wasn't teaching him anything useful and laments on how he could not understand what it was saying. He willingly exits the Nomicon (into a bathroom stall) and exclaims out loud that he was sick of not getting straight answers out of the Nomicon. Howard then tells Randy that he had gotten a McFist Pad and he could ask it since it has the entire internet. Randy asks it the lesson from the Nomicon (involving if a tiger didn't get its paws wet, it wouldn't catch any fish) and sees Brock Octane's Tiger Paw fighting technique. Randy exclaims his happiness that he finally got a straight answer and accidentally leaves the Nomicon when leaving to class. Bash picks up the Nomicon and walks away, unwilst to Randy, who used the McFist Pad (with Howard) to go to their lockers. Randy realizes he had left the Nomicon behind and goes to get it from Bash, who he had spotted carrying the Nomicon. Randy goes on a wild goose chase in an attempt to get his Nomicon back. It ends up going with Bash again, who takes it home and gives it to Viceroy to be a doorstop. Viceroy then takes it to McFist to complain, but the Sorcerer recognizes it and attempts to open it with Red Stank. Randy, who had snuck in, steps in and attempts to battle for the Nomicion; however, he is beaten quickly down. He is captured and Sorcerer attempts to kill Randy by choking him using Red Stank, despite his attempt to run away. As he is being choked, Randy recalls all the lessons the Nomicon had taught him and he quickly uses Ninja Air Fist to escape. He then attempts to make his escape, applying everything he had known from the previous episodes. Randy makes his escape using Ninja Rage and eventually makes it to Howard, who was at Randy's room playing Grave Puncher. Howard exclaims his happiness that he has finally made it past many levels thanks to the McFist Pad. Randy then walks off, despite Howard's apparent befuddlement and shock, to train more in the Nomicon. Randy apologizes to the Nomicon and it tells him the waterfall again. Despite his unwillingness to do so, Randy climbs the waterfall and tells the Nomicon that it couldn't be to hard. The Nomicon throws a fish at him and the episode ends. Gallery Trivia *The title is a reference to the Indiana Jones film . *This is the first episode where Randy sees the Sorcerer outside of the NinjaNomicon *This is the first time, Randy willingly exits the Nomicon without it shloomping him out. *This is the second episode where Randy is in the NinjaNomicon at in the beginning of the episode. The first was Gossip Boy. *This is the first time, the Sorcerer uses red stank. *The first occurrence of Nomicon teachings being brought up again happens here. *In the part of the episode where Randy had know all the lessons from the Nomicion. **Last Stall on the Left **House of 1,000 Boogers **The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note **Monster Drill **Silent Punch, Deadly Punch Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja episodes Category:Television episodes